yugiohfandomcom_vi-20200215-history
Red-Eyes
"Red-Eyes" (レッドアイズ Reddoaizu) là một archetype các quái thú Loại-Dragon đặc biệt được dùng bởi Katsuya Jonouchi trong Yu-Gi-Oh! và Tenjouin Fubuki trong Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. Archetype này chủ yếu dựa vào việc hổ trợ cho thành viên gốc là, "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" (hay gọi là "Red-Eyes Black Dragon"), và theo anime, nó được tạo ra như đối trọng sức mạnh với "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". [[Yu-Gi-Oh! the Movie|Movie đầu tiên của Yu-Gi-Oh!]] nói rằng trong khi "Blue-Eyes" mang đến sức mạnh, còn "Red-Eyes" lại mang tiềm năng. Xuất hiện Trong movie đầu tiên, Aoyama Shougo có một lá bài "Red-Eyes Black Dragon", nhưng quá nhút nhát không dám dùng. Muto Yugi đã dùng nó đối đầu với Kaiba Seto thay Shougo. Cậu ấy đã chứng minh "Red-Eyes" mang lại tiềm năng như thế nào khi dung hợp nó với "Meteor Dragon" để Triệu hồi "Meteor Black Dragon". Trong Yu-Gi-Oh! manga và anime, "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" trở thành một trong những lá bài mang dấu ấn của Katsuya Jonouchi sau khi anh ta thắng nó từ Dinosaur Ryuzaki trong Duelist Kingdom. Jonouchi đã dùng nó và một số ít các lá bài hổ trợ nó trong suốt series. Trong Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Darkness và Tenjouin Fubuki sử dụng "Bộ bài Red-Eyes", bao gồm một số lá bài "Red-Eyes" và hổ trợ của chúng. Trong Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D Bonds Beyond Time, Paradox đã dùng "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" để Triệu hồi "Malefic Red-Eyes Black Dragon". Trong Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL, "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" xuất hiện trong hình dạng pho tượng, một trong các quái thú huyền thoại, và Misawa Rokujuro đã dùng phiên bản "Tượng" của nó trong Trận đấu Tượng với Yuma. Lối chơi "Red-Eyes" based Decks typically focus on getting it into one of its many alternate forms, as on its own it is rather weak for a monster of its Level. Compared to its rival, the "Blue-Eyes White Dragon", it is very easy to upgrade and several Dragon-based Decks work well with this archetype of cards. One of the oldest "Red-Eyes"-based Decks developed from the release of the ''Dragon's Roar'' Structure Deck is the Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon Deck, which focuses on powering up "Darkness Dragon" by sending Dragon-Type monsters to the Graveyard. "Cyberdark" monsters can be combined into this particular type of Deck to create the Cyberdarkness Deck. Another less commonly used Deck is a "Fusion Red-Eyes Deck", focusing on Fusion Summoning "B. Skull Dragon" and "Meteor B. Dragon" as quickly as possible, and possibly Special Summon their Material Monsters back from the Graveyard to swarm the field. With the release of "Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon" and "Red-Eyes Wyvern", the "Hopeless Dragon Deck" and its more aggressive "Disaster Dragon" counterpart have become popular, which utilize the effect of "Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon" and its ability to revive Dragons from the Graveyard. However, the eventual restriction of "Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon" limited its use. "Red-Eyes" as an archetype saw little development between 2007 and 2015, until they received all new support in Clash of Rebellions. The new "Red-Eyes" cards represent a return to the original Fusion focus of "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" – with the Archetype-exclusive "Red-Eyes Fusion" and – for the first time since "B. Skull Dragon" – a new Fusion monster in the form of "Black Dragon Archfiend". In addition, building on the Normal Monster focus of the archetype's progenitors, the new assortment of "Red-Eyes" cards add Gemini monsters to the archetype, including upgraded counterparts of "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" and "Summoned Skull" – "Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon" and "Red-Eyes Lightning Lord - Evil Archfiend". Also, it gains more support in the downgraded form of "Red-Eyes B. Chick": "The Black Stone of Legend", thus allowing "Red-Eyes B. Dragon", or any Level 7 or lower "Red-Eyes" monster (except the aforementioned "Red-Eyes B. Chick") to be Special Summoned from the Deck and return to the Deck (along with "The Black Stone of Legend") from the Graveyard. Các lá bài Kiến nghị Bộ bài Chính thức Tham khảo 2. https://ygorganization.com/red/ for Arc-Light Rank 4 Engine. Category:TCG and OCG archetypes